Nothing Human Working Title
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: Isabella Swan is anything but a delicate flower. She's big (as in morbidly obese) she's loud and she likes running with the big dogs, On a hot summer night, vehicle trouble causes her to cross paths with a rough military vet and his loud roommate. But she'll soon find that there is something more to these two than meets the eye and soon her views of reality will change.
1. Brief intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though to be honest This bears hardly any resemblance to the actual book, so I guess you can say I own this story? Anyway, AU story. Don't own characters, but I do own this plot.  
**

A lot of teen movies like to exaggerate high school at times it either likes to make it like a giant teenage frat party other times it like to over exaggerated things to the point that high school is portrayed like a high security asylum.

Truth be told high school was kind of bland or at least it was for me. Sure you had Bathroom talk about who hooked up with who. None of it happened to me though. About the most exciting thing that happened to me was losing my bra in gym at one point, Well that and that one time I nearly sent one of the football players into the hospital but that is not what I want to get into right now.

I border lined on what people tended to call a Lad-ette . I was in band as a Tuba player, and I was an alto in my school choir according some of my classmates I had the voice of an opera singer. A bit Ironic considering that any physical pluses I might have had for the most part was over shadowed by my weight. I'm a fatty and I don't mean like a chubby fat. I mean like three hundred fifty pound whale of a woman fat. On top of that I was like 5 ft 10 in. You're not exactly going to get the same attention as a cheerleader when you have a double chin and the body of a sumo wrestler or the strength of one for that matter. None of this was helped by the fact that I had a big mouth. A lot of the girls would call me Blubberella . I still don't know if that was a corruption of the name Cinderella or if that was supposed to be a corruption of the fact that my name was Bella.

Honestly when the time of graduation came I couldn't wait. I graduated with a 3.65. First year of college was a bit rough though. Grades are one thing, but college if you are not carefully can be whole other animal. Leaving home for the first time was a bit of a wakeup call. I had to get an apartment, I also had to get a vehicle. My dad gave me one of his old trucks, it wasn't exactly the best vehicle in the world, but it got me from point A to point B and it could actually fit my size what can I say, beggars can't be choosers.

Getting an apartment is also rough. Finding a apartment in a good neighborhood on a college kids budget was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It I finally managed to find one about 20 miles from where I was going to school. It wasn't great but again beggars can't be choosers.

But I'm guessing you are not here to listen to stories about my boring college life. Nah you're here for the juicer stuff the batty stuff. You want me to get to the part where my life changed forever. So when did all of that start? It all started the summer after my first semester.


	2. Truck Trouble

It started out on a particularly hot summer night. The morning before had proceeded to be one of the hottest day on record. Everyone was cranky to say the least. I procced to finish up my grocery shopping for the week. truth be told I always laughed upon seeing the signs above the clothing shelves that read "Is your body Bikini season ready?" I remember in high school there always being those couple of fat girls that were offended by signs like that. Frankly I didn't care. One if I really wanted plus sized swimwear bad enough I could always go on the internet and order it. Two I tended to only where that kind of thing when I was by myself anyway.

The guy at the cash register appeared to be an old man, one of his eyes appeared to be as though it was closed shut I didn't want to say anything so I simply gave a greeting.

"How are you today?"

The man looked gave me a look almost as if I had somehow stepped on his lawn uninvited. His lips were puckered.

"It's the last day of a full moon tonight." he mumbled.

"Yes, yes it is." I said not exactly sure as to what he was getting at."  
"Beware the Man-Beasts."

"Man-Beasts?"

"Werewolves," He started to shout. "Creatures, changelings that appear as men but when the full moon comes out they become horrible monstrous abominations that feed on man flesh, and if you get bit by one know that you'll be cursed to live among them for eternity."

I wasn't exactly sure how to react to that. I am pretty sure that I had rolled my eyes because the man then said,

"You may mock me now young lady, but do you ever wonder why there are cases where young ladies such as yourself disappear, or wonder what really happened to those people police say were mauled by wild dogs?"

"I'll make sure to be careful." I said although I'm certain it came out as more of a stutter.

"Be sure you do young lady, be sure you do."

As I got into my truck, I turned on the radio to try to get what the old man had said out of my mind. As much as I didn't believe in things like Werewolves there was something about what he said that freaked me out. Over the past couple of days there had been more reported cases of dog attacks. Or at least that was what was claimed. No one had actually witnessed a dog attack. Sadly the radio wasn't exactly comforting.  
"and in related news, Two more dog maulings have been reported. Police are advising that all civilians avoid dark allies and if anyone finds signs of stray dogs alert local authorities and if you find yourself being bit by one, please go to local medical authorities immediately."

I pulled into the parking lot and went to my apartment, but when I went to open the door, I found that it was locked. Up on the door was a yellow sticky note.

"Due to renovations n our security systems, All patrons are asked to vacate for the next 3-5. Any relocation cost will be compensated upon proof of cost."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously now? this was one of the rare times that I was happy to have a credit card. The closest hotel in time was about 45 miles away. So I figured if I was going to get a hotel, then I probably needed to go right away.

Things started out well at least until my truck started to sputter and then stop.

I started to grit my teeth. "Really now?!"

I turned the key a few times the engine acted like it wanted to stutter, but nothing much beyond that. I opened up the hood and tried to jumpstart it but that didn't help. I wiped the sweat off my brow I wasn't exactly mechanically inclined. So there I was stranded on the middle of the road.

"This is not my day today."

And then that's when it happened.

"Hey lady."

I turned around to see a young man staring at me. His appearance was a bit startling at first. He had Vibrant Amber eyes that appeared almost as if they were glowing. The way the light reflected across his face, I could have almost sworn that he had not seen a day in the son. His features looked really chiseled and sharp. He almost looked like one of those guys in fantasy stories that you could tell straight up was the bad guy. Needless to say I found myself taking a step back.

"You having car vehicle trouble or do you just like parking."

I found myself once gritting my teeth once again

"No, I'm just parking on the side of the road for my health, yes I'm having car trouble what else does it look like? "

The guy gave me a sharp look. Great Isabella another moment you can put on your list of times your mouth has gotten into trouble. The man however started to crack a smile before putting his head down and chuckling.

"Well ask a stupid question." He mumbled to himself.

He proceeded to get out of his car. This time I could actually get a good look at him. He was definitely built you could tell he had spent time in the gym. He was tall too at least a couple of inches above me. I couldn't help but laugh at his hair.

"Trying to get into latest boy band craze?" I asked.

"Hehehe." He laughed sarcastically.

He opened up the hood of my car messing with a couple of wires.

"You've tried jumpstarting right?"

I nodded. We worked on the thing for about half and hour nothing really helped. He shook his head.

"Yeah I think it's going to need some work. I have a garage at my house if you are okay with me working on this thing."

Looking back at it now, I can't believe I accepted help from a stranger. Anyone with common sense could tell you just how stupid that is and how many things can go wrong. But for some reason I nodded yes.

"Where is your house?"

"Um. I my apartments going through renovations right now. I was going to go to a hotel."

The man lifted his head back and sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." I heard him grumble. "Look do you need a place to stay?"

I know probably should have said "I don't want to sleep in a house of a person I don't know," but for some reason what came out of my mouth was "I don't want to put you out."

"Look it's not safe to be out here alone. Especially with all the attacks going on."

"Thanks." I said.

I got into his car and tried to put on the seatbelt, but I couldn't get it over my waist.

"Dang it." I started to curse as I tugged at the belt. the man took one of the belt and strapped me in. I looked away embarrassed but he simply chuckled.

"It's not a big deal."

"So.." I spoke trying to steer the conversation in a different direction "what's your name?"

The man was silent for a couple of moments.

"Edward…Edward Cullen. You can call me Eddie or Ed though"

"Isabella." I replied "People like to call me Bella or Blubberella.

"Blubberella?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sure you can guess why."

A grin escaped from his lips.

"Any idea what might be the cause of all these dog attacks recently?" I asked

"I do, but I don't think you would believe me."

I didn't bring the subject up again for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks for helping me I said."

He just looked at me with those eyes before softly saying the words "Your welcome."


	3. A night with Edward

Edward Proceeded to get the stuff out of my truck before unhooking the tow cable from the front. Looking at the house, if I were to describe it, I'd say it was middle to upper class in terms of style. It had a brick finishing, with what appeared to be a white roof. I had to admit it was better than my apartment but that would not take much.. In the back was a patio with a pool. That was nice. Inside, the house did look like a bit of a mess. Clothes were all over the place. Trash was overflowing from the disposal bins. A smile started to erupt from my face. Finally someone with as cluttered of a house as I have.

"Sorry about the mess." Edward said putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"Don't worry," I said with a little bit of a chuckle. You ought to see my room."

"Well, Feel free to make yourself at home. TV's over there can't guarantee that there is jack on but there you go. You can sleep in the back. I think I have some clothes that are your size. There hand me downs you'll want to wash but free to help yourself."

I found myself lifting an eyebrow at that comment. "Where exactly did you get these clothes."

"You Don't want to know." Edward chuckle.

It was at that moment, I began to question whether booking in this guy was a mistake.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself."

"Any house rules I need to be aware of?" I asked.

"Yeah if you ever bring beer, make sure that there is enough for the rest of us."

I could not help but laugh. "Ok sure."

"Oh one more thing. I have a roommate. He busy right now, but he'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Do I need to worry about him. Will he be ok with you having a temporary resident?"

"Naw he's a good guy. I just figured I would warn you so you don't freak out. "

"Well thanks."

I showed myself to my room. It was somewhat small but I was ok with that. What immediately got my attention at first was the amount of historical news clippings. Some of them looked like they dated back all the way to the Civil War. I wondered if they were real or not, I always considered myself to be somewhat of a history So to see these things on the wall was kind of interesting.

I opened the cupboard and found an old TV with a VCR needless to say Edward appeared to be semi-old fashioned. Opening up the closest I found he was not kidding about the hand me down clothing. I honestly couldn't help but chuckle. Still I didn't feel comfortable taking anything and instead I simply took a tank-top and a pair of jogging pants as well as undergarments from my own suitcase.

I was quick to close the door. I'm laidback on a lot of things, but I wasn't going to undress with a potential stranger watching me. As soon as I got dressed, I opened the door and headed back into the living room. Edward appeared to be slumping on the couch watching a football game.

"Thanks for the room." I said

"No problem." he said "Feel free to do whatever you want just make sure to clean up after yourself."

He then let out a stretch and a huge yawn. "Well I'm hungry. Ya feel for a bite?"

I gave him a grin "You think a girl like me could get a body like this and not like eating? I slapped my stomach causing it to jiggle under the clothing. Edward let out a laugh.

"point noted." He said

We ordered several large pizzas and at that point it was just waiting for things. I went ahead and crashed on the couch while Edward stayed the chair.

"Hey," I asked "Those newspaper clippings in the room, are they real?"

Edward seemed to chuckle. "Yeah, they're real."

"Where did you get them?"

"My family has a long history of collecting things that are history related."

"They are cool." I said

Edward and I spent the next hour or so talking about his family. Apparently Edward's family could be directly traced to colonial American days. His family line had at least one family member involved on every war, from the revolutionary war and Edward had continued the tradition by serving a tour in Afghanistan. Apparently Edward's dad was a lawyer. I could not help but laugh at that revelation.

"Has your dad ever had to represent you in court?"

"Well there was that one time…Naw he's never had to represent me…yet. What about you? What's your family like?"

"Well my dad is a college professor."

"Oh, what does he teach?"

"Mythology, and government."

"Does he believe in any of the mythology he reads about?"

"Well he's always told me that Magic is just science that is yet to be understood, so yeah I think to a certain extent he does

"And what about you?"

"I don't know. I mean when I went shopping today and the cashier said that Werewolves were the ones causing these maulings."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't know. I mean I think werewolves are a little farfetched."

It was at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Looks like the Pizza is here."

We spent the rest of the night watching Army of Darkness laughing at many of the corner lines. Edward challenged me to a Pizza eating contest and that was his mistake. By the time we were done with everything, we were drowsy both from the amount of food we ate and how late we stayed up. I gave a loud un-ladylike blech.

"Ah that was good."

Edward let out a chuckle. "Man I never had a girl beat me when it comes to eating."

"I warned you." I said in a sing songesque.

We continued to laugh Edward took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're not bad kid."

"Thanks." I said. "And thank you for bringing me in."

I let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time for me to pack it in for the night."

I proceeded to go to my room and undress. Edward seemed well…weird kind of like that mix between a fraternity brother and well…I wasn't sure. Still he seemed fun and if the past night was any indication, he might actually be fun to be around.


	4. Meeting Jacob

**A/N: Really of all my stories, this is the last one I really expected to get a following. To be honest part of my desire to create this story was partly out of feeling that Bella was a bit too much of a Mary Sue, that and I really was not just a twilight fan (I've always been more of a Underworld and Blade fan myself. Still if anything this story has made me tempted to look at the Twilight series again. As it is, as long as you guys are enjoying this I'm happy. Little Disclaimer, I am a Fat Admirer, so if this story comes off as fetishy, apologies in advanced and please let me know it it's too much. Happy Spring. Also don't forget to review I'd really like the feedback.  
**

"Ah my mortal enemy. I figured it would only be a matter of time before we would meet again. You thought you would continue to mock me, but I already am aware of what I am. So come at me bro, hit me with your best shot I'm ready for you."

The scale flashed the number 375. I had to stifle a laugh. I gained 25 Lbs in a little under a month and a half? There was no hiding it either given the fact I had no clothes on and I was just about ready to take a shower. I looked in the mirror and chuckled. Yep 375 lbs and I looked every pound it. I lifted up my stomach and let go as I watched my belly jiggle like large overfilled jello, heck at this point my whole body jiggled at this point.

"Should I make a huge workout regiment, or should I go ahead and go for the big 400?"

What was I supposed to do? I could have cried, but one crying wouldn't do me any good, two. I knew exactly where the weight was coming from, it was coming from things like that pizza eating contest I had with Eddie, or the double bacon cheese burgers I'd eat at Checkers. I was a girl that loved to eat especially fattening foods and I've never claimed to be a green lantern.

As I stood their admiring my refection, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, are you okay in their?" Edward asked

"I'm fine. I'm just about to take a shower."

"Cool, just wanted to ,make sure you were alright."

I stepped into the shower and let out a pleasant groan as the water ran across my skin. It honesty felt nice to let loose. as I began to feel more relaxed I found myself dancing and singing

 _You've got to press it on you_

 _You've just been thinking_

 _That's what you do, baby_

 _Hold it down, dare_

 _Jump with them all and move it_

 _Jump back and forth_

 _It feels like you were there yourself, work it out_

Once my shower was completed I wrapped a couple of towels around my body. I didn't bother putting a towel around my hair. I was always a weirdo when it came to stuff like that. Just never really saw the point. A lot of time I just let it drip dry and at times I just shook my head like a dog.

I opened the door and exited out of the bathroom. Edward was in the kitchen wistling a tune while flipping what appeared to be eggs.

"Morning" he said.

the smell of the food overtook my senses, and my mouth began to salivate. My stomach began to bellow as the feeling of hunger came over me.

"Aw man, that smells delicious."

Edward laughed. "hold your horses it will be done in a few minutes.

I looked around the kitchen and I had noticed that all of the windows were covered by sheets and think blankets. It was odd to tell you the truth or at least I hadn't seen anything like it before.

"Hey Eddie why are all the windows covered. Don't like the sun or something?"

"It's bad for my eyes, and I sunburn easily…very easily."

"Ah." I said. In hindsight I should have known something was up then, but I mean It didn't seem like that crazy of an explanation.

"Uh do I need to change clothes or do you mind if I'm like this for a while?

Edward shrugged. "I don't really care."

I crashed on the couch with a loud _THUNK!_

I let out sigh and grinned as I felt like a queen lounging on her throne, then the door opened. Hey Eddie I'm back. The guy looked at me with a look of shock on his face. Can't say the look I gave was much better. Edward warned that his roommate would be coming back at some point, but I didn't think he was going to be hot. Well let me put it this way. the guy was well tanned had a very muscular build, and had these eyes that almost seemed to have this golden color to them. the mullet was a bit of a turn off, but it could have been worse.

"Eddie, What is a fat chick doing laying on our couch. Do you have a new girlfriend I need to be aware of?"

"She's not my girlfriend Jake, I'm letting her stay here so she doesn't risk getting attacked by you know whats."

A grin came over Jake's face before he shook my hand.

"Uh huh sure. Anyway, hi names Jacob. Sometimes I go by Jake. "

A smiled back at him. My names Bella Sometimes people call me Blubberella."

"Blubberella?"

"Yeah I know hard to imagine right?"

Jacob laughed before looking at the mostly empty pizza boxes.

"For shame Edward, you two started the party without me?"

"I regret nothing." Edward called out "Besides, don't blame me she was the one that ate most of it."

Jacob's eyes widened a bit before looking back at me.

"You ate all of that?"

I nodded.

"dang"

"I'm telling you Jacob she could fit in right with us."

"That's what you said about Christina and by the time it was over, she stormed out of the house calling you a pig."

I decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Look I'm only staying here until MeyerSide apartments does their renovations in fact, I was planning on head back tonight."

"Wow wait, did you say MeyerSide?" Jacob asked.

I nodded "yes, why?"

He quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

A lady appeared on the news.

" _police are baffled as testimonies of giant doglike creatures attacked the residential apartment of MeyerSide. Six Staff members were killed and several more were critical injured. The police is advising everyone to avoid walking the streets at night. In the past three weeks alone their have been four reports of similar attacks. The mayor has stated he will do whatever it takes to get to the bottom of this."_

My mouth dropped as I watched the screen.

"Is that your apartment?" Jacob asked.

I was stunned for a couple of seconds before giving a response

"…It was." I said quietly

Edward and Jacob looked at each other.

"I think it'd probably be best for you to stay here."

I nodded. In a weird twisted way, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was lucky to be alive.


	5. The Club

I Looked back at the TV in disbelief. Sure I was lucky to be alive, sure I wasn't really close to any of my neighbors but I still couldn't believe things. My apartment was attacked by giant creatures? What were they, where were they coming from? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my soldier.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked

"Um well…"

"Oh yeah right. Sorry.

I guess I'm. just a little shocked is all"

Edward then patted my shoulder.

"Tell you what, how about I show you how people like me and Jacob party. Do you have a bathing Suit?"

"Not one that can fit me.

"Well you won't be able to say that when you get there. '

Edward pulled up to what appeared to be some kind of giant motel . The sign above flashed the words _New Moon motel._

"Where are we ?" I asked.

He chuckled before smiling and saying "You'll see."

the door looked like one of those you'd see in those old speak easies. When Edward knocked on the door, a slit in the door opened and a pair of golden eyes looked over us.

"Password?" it asked in a hush voice.

"nosferatu

as the doors opened I never expected to see what I saw. The whole place looked like a college kids paradise. Loud dance music played across the building, lights flashed across the ceiling. A woman sat at the front desk. Frankly she looked really pale not to mention that she had black eye shadow and purple lip stick. Frankly I expected her to be rude but she was actually very nice.

"Edward! Nice to see you again."

"Hey Ash, room for three please.

"Sure thing."

She then gave a glanced at me and chuckled.

"Find yourself a normie Ed?"

"Hey what can I say I got my own taste. Do I need to pay a fee for the normie?"

"You willing to vouch for her?

"Wouldn't have brought her if I wasn't. "

"Then nope, you're good. I just need to know how long you'll be staying."

"Three days."

"Got it. Your room is suite THX-1138. Have a nice stay. Give my regards to Mr. Cullen."

"Will do."

Edward smiled as he wrapped his arm around mine.

"You seriously didn't have to pay."

"Trust me I pay through the nose every month."

"Afraid to ask but…"

"300 dollars a month"

"That doesn't sound so…"

"In gold."

"I take it back.

"Trust me once you see it you'll think it's worth it."

He wasn't kidding. Not only did the place look elegant like a Royalty sweet but it had a freaking recreational room with a pool and hot tub in it. The celling had a design that made it appear that there were stars in the sky.

"Wow." I said. Truth was that was the only words that could come to mind.

"I told you that you would have thought it was worth it. Let me change clothes and then last one is the pool is a rotten egg."

Jacob crashed on the couch. "You two have fun I'm going to see what all cartoons are on."

I walked into the fitting area. I was shocked at how many bathing suits were in my size. Really I found myself staring in awe. They looked so pretty if not a bit gaudy. I settled on a black two-piece that sparkled and for a bit, I wasn't sure if it was sequence or if there were actually small diamonds. Truth was I also was a bit consciences. I was far from a starving model well into the upper 300's and private or not I was afraid of disgusting others. I was in for a shock however when I came out as when I did Edward let out a sharp whistle

"Hellloooo Nurse!"

I was baffled. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was attracted to this, really?

"You think this is attractive?"

He grabbed what appeared to be a rum and shrugged.

"What can I say, I view myself as a renaissance man."

Edward was dressed in a pair of black swimming shorts that went a little past his knees. He looked like someone who could have stared on the high school football team. What else can I say. He lunged for creating a splash before laughing and egging me to join him.

"come on in the water is great."

"Um I don't know."  
"Come on you're not afraid of me are you? Look I'm not going to hurt you or make fun. We are just a couple of people having fun."

I chuckled and after a few moments I decided to go for it.

"Cannonball!"

the impact of the splash managed to create a direct downpour onto Edward who cackled as he shook the water off. I couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. I don't know why. Normally I would be out going if not a little brazen, but it seemed Like Edward was different. It was like something about him could just stare into my soul.

"Sorry." I said softly.

"Don't be. That was freaking awesome."

We bobbed in the water a bit slowly swimming around each other. Edward gently touched me on the arm and honestly I found myself tense a bit. Edward pulled back.

"Sorry." He said

"No it's fine. I'm just not used to this is all.

"You sure there is not something on your mind?"

"Well…"

I wasn't sure how to respond.

"What?"

"What are you?"

"Um…a guy?"

"Yeah I know that I….You know what never mind."

"Um…ok then?"

I smiled. "Do you really think I'm attractive?"

He grabbed me by the hand and spun me around until we were almost nose to nose with each other.

"Honest Answer?" He asked

I nodded.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful ."

"Even with my, you know, bulk?"

He shrugged. "Hey it just means I have more woman to love right?"

All of the sudden it hit me, the place the complements.

"Wait are you asking me out on a date?"

He smiled. "Well that depends. Would you be willing to go out?"

I smiled. "Isn't it kind of what we are already doing?"

"Yeah…I guess we are."

I laid back until my head touched his chest. I stared up at the ceiling. Something told me I managed to catch a good guy.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One of the issues I had with Twilight is that Eddie kind of came across as a creepy stalker even as the series went on. My version at least tries to be smoother. I hope I'm doing a good job and I hope you like it.**


End file.
